Naruto : Grigori
by BowenStoryteller
Summary: Join Naruto as he climbs the ranks of the Grigori.


I do not own Naruto or highschool DxD.

Darkness. Something Naruto was familiar with, whether it be the darkness of humanity or simply the dark of the night. In this instance however, it was the pitch black interior of a rather ominous church. Smashed stain glass windows, toppled pews, destroyed paintings and splintered crosses. It certainly fit the image of a dilapidated church. Typical signs of fallen angel activity as well, they were a violent bunch that had a habit for destroying Christian monuments; not that it bothered him.

Sighing, Naruto ran his hand through his bright blond hair. The Grigori liked to dump the 'cleanup' missions on those of low rank, in other words, him. This time however, he was to find and kill a traitor who took off with information that could threaten the integrity of the Grigori. The traitors 'associates' had been taken out and he was tracking down the strangler. He was to 'clean up the trash' as it was so aptly put by his superiors.

A strong wind from outside blew through the smashed window, rocking the toppled pews back and forth creating an ominous creak. Naruto shivered, maybe he should have bought more clothes? He was clad in a black mesh T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, multiple pouches attached to a leather belt was slung around his waist. A katana upon his back. He had requested to wear orange, while generally uncaring on the uniforms of their operatives, his request was formally denied. Bastards. Black was much too bleak for a man of his awesomeness! Straightening up, he became suspicious. It had been five minutes without sign of movement. Was his target not here after all?

Tap. Tap. Tap. He could hear the faint, rhythmic beat of feet hitting the floor. Narutos eyes darted around the room but he could find no source to the noise. All he could hear now was a faint whistle. His eyes widening he dived to the right, good thing he did too because a second after a glowing spear flew past his torso and impacted the churches stone brick wall ten metres away, exploding in a brilliant burst of tinted yellow light.

A malicious laugh emanated from the far end of the church. "So the Grigori has finally sent someone after me, hmm?"

Slowly a figure emerged, air spiraling around him as his body became visible. Long black hair framed his face, tied into a long frizzy ponytail at the back. A single eye was revealed, it was red, crimson in fact. The truly disturbing thing about his eyes was the emotions you could see: Rage, hatred, sadness but most of all insanity. Undisputed insanity. Fortunately, the man looked frail, he wasn't muscular like others he had encountered. Instead he had the body of a weak old man. His face, upon inspecting more carefully was wrinkled and littered with scars. He appeared to be wearing a black cape that would be easy to hide weapons in. It would be best not to underestimated this one. Despite his outward appearance his earlier act had proven he could be a threat.

"Are you Procel?" Naruto inquired, his eyes narrowing.

The fallen angel smirked. "Yes, that would be me." His tone was mocking.

"By order of the Grigori and fallen angel Shemhazai, you shall die." Naruto proclaimed, reaching behind his back to unsheathe his sword.

The laugh started quite, but like a crescendo it increased in volume until it was deafening maniacal laughter.

"You, a child, beat me? Blasphemous!" Slowly licking his lips he smirked, corrupt holy power emanating from his body. With each pulse the ground shook, as if the very Earth feared him.

Procel, raising his hands into the air began. "I am Procel,fallen angel, mentioned in the book of enoch, the fallen who speaks secrets and ancient knowledge l-" a kunai lightly grazed his cheek as it flew past.

His right eye twitching Procel slowly lowering his arms he clenched his open hand. "You dare?" Procel challenged. "YOU DARE!" He roared, four wings jutting from his back in a spiral of black feathers.

"Quit the monologue Procel! Did you think the unauthorized murder of subordinates would go unnoticed? You're just a man running from his fate... death!" Preparing a defensive position, Naruto anticipated that the aggravated fallen would attack first.

With an animalistic growl Procel prepared a sword of light and pushed off, flying at inhuman speeds towards him.

Blocking the incoming attack while countering with a forward stab Naruto quickly realised that while the fallen was an inferior swordsman his defence appeared nearly impenetrable. He expertly used his wings as shields; his feathers as hard as steel.

Trying a few more attacks Naruto released that a close range assault would get him nowhere. Dodging a swipe and jumping back he reached into his pouch and launched a volley of Kunai. Tilting his head the Kunai sailed harmlessly past Procels body

"Say boy, you know my name but I know nothing of yours, is is not common courtesy to introduce yourself?"

Glaring, Naruto spoke. "My name is Naruto, no last name."

"Thank you see, I like to remember the names of the people I kill." From the tone of his voice you could tell he wasn't thankful.

In response Naruto launched two more volleys of Kunai. Procel simply raised his wings to block the assault.

Yawning the fallen angel spoke. "You bore me. DIE!" Sparks danced around his fingertips. An intricate, deep blue magic circle appeared. Thunder roaring as holy lightning struck its target before disappearing just as quickly as it came. Instead of the lifeless body he wanted instead saw a burnt, splintered log.

"You coward!" The traitor called. Prowling the room he quickly became impatient. "If you won't reveal yourself then I'll just smoke you out!" Punching a hole in the traditional stone wall of the church he strode outside.

Raising both his hands into the air two crimson red magic circles appeared. Slowly fire manifested, swirling, twisting, bending into a colossal fireball. The smouldering heat could be felt even inside the church, Naruto deciding that a tactical retreat might be his best option vaulted out of a broken window,making sure to be as silent as possible while suppressing his energy.

"Take this boy! **Chōshinsei (Supernova)**!" The mass of flames engulfed the church, destroying everything, the flames smouldering heat soarching the ground and set alight the trees. Gradually towering into the sky, illuminating the surrounding woodland. Taking a second to admiring the beauty of the attack Naruto walked around the now flaming church.

"Jeez Procel, always overreacting. If you wanted me to come out all you had to do was say please." Naruto mocked. Briefly he wondered if mocking his opponent was a logical thing to do.

Process features consorted into an expression of disbelief. Quickly composing himself he responded. "Ah, still alive Naruto? I expected you to be dead."

Sighing, Naruto once again moved into a defensive position. Channelling energy into his sword it glowed an ethereal blue. The fallen charged, their blades clashing as sparks flew. As it turned out, without being in the confined space of the church Procel was in his element. Gracefully dodging Naruto's stabs and strikes Procel giggled gleefully.

"Is this the best you have?" Asked Procel, swerving away from his swipe before punching him in the ribs.

Flying backwards, Naruto hit the ground hard, tumbling backwards into a patch of thick mud.

"Shit!" Swore Naruto, taking his face out of the mud and haphazardly staggering upright. Quickly forming a makeshift plan he reached into one of his pouches and threw down a collection of smoke bombs, a grey opaque fog clouding Naruto's immediate vicinity.

"I must say Naruto, you are awfully good at running away, but not quite good enough..." Procel stated ominously. To punctuate his statement he snapped his fingers. A huge brown magic circle appearing on the floor. In an instant tendrils of rock rose from beneath the surface, binding his feet together and forcing his arms behind his back. Inch by inch they dragged one struggling Naruto out of the smoke and into sight.

"Today is just not your day, Naruto." Said Procel, pacing slowly towards him. "I'm a sensor type you see." He continued, placing his hand under Naruto's chin and forcing his head up. "No smoke will hide you from me... How you hid from me in the church is a mystery, but a mystery that will become irrelevant once I kill you."

Procel slapped Naruto, sending a shock throughout his entire body, causing him to hack up blood. "Look at me Naruto." Procel whispered into his ear. "LOOK! AT! ME!" Each word was followed with a punch to the gut. "I like to see the light drain from my victim's eyes."

Looking up, Naruto looked directly into his enemy's eyes. Cracking a small smile, Naruto started to chuckle.

"What's so funny, human. Finally snapped?" Questioned Procel, he was honestly stumped on this one, why would this boy laugh in the face of death? Expanding his sensory range he quickly realised.

Widening his eyes, attempting to dodge the incoming attack Procel threw himself forward, a katana strike missing by an inch. Turning around Procel knocked the katana out of the assailants hands, landing a solid punch on his face causing him to disappear into a puff of smoke.

"I see you like my **Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone).** " Laughed Naruto.

"Of course." Stated Procel. "But I don't see where that failed attack was going, the strike wouldn't have been nearly hard enough to cut me." He continued, scratching his hair in curiosity.

"Oh, you still don't get it?" Asked Naruto. "I wasn't aiming to kill you, I was aiming to sever the magical pathway in your spine."

"N- no. That can't be true..." Said Procel, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead onto the moist, green floor. "Answer me!" He demanded, eyes wide.

"Yes, its true." Stated Naruto, smirking. "I've cut off your magic supply to the rest of the body."

"How?" Procel desperately asked, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

" **Chakra Scalpel.** " Naruto replied. "The strike didn't have enough power to pierce your flesh because It didn't have to. Chakra Scalpel is primarily a medical technique used for operations. It can cause internal damage without cutting flesh, which is exactly what I needed to avoid. I simply used the katana as the medium."

"H- how could you see my m- magic pathways?" Procel stuttered, gaping like a fish.

"Coincidentally, I'm a sensor type too." You could feel the smugness emanating from Naruto's voice.

"Your magical control is abysmal, it's worse than my chakra control. With a little bit of focus I could clearly see your overflowing magical system in all its glory. Not as good as the Hyūga clan, but hey. I can make do."

The stone tendrils, drained of the remaining magic bending them together crumbled into dust. Landing gently on the ground, a large foxy grin was plastered on his face.

"No. No, no no no! This isn't happening. Nice bluff Naruto! You pathetic human! But you can't fool me!" Procel rambled, laughing maniacally in complete denial and disbelief.

"Perhaps Procel, you require a more... Practical demonstration." Drawing his sword, Naruto's blade gleamed threateningly in the moonlight as he rose it high above his head. He swung down. The quiet sound of air being sliced prominent as it descended upon the fallen's wing. Procel let out a bloodcurdling scream, wildly thrashing as his left side exploded into a shower of crimson. His left wings falling to the ground, stained red.

"This is your end Procel." Naruto's voice was cold. Blue energy slowly spiraled in a spherical shape, rapidly spinning in every direction, emitting a light blue light. It rested comfortably in the palm of his hand. " **Rasengan (Spiraling Shpere)**."

Thrusting the orb forward Procel helplessly stared, like he was in denial of this even happening. Upon impact the orb sliced through the man's clothes before drilling into his flesh, tearing and ripping, liquidizing organs and destroying bones. Pushing harder, the orb flew out of his hand, spinning out of control Procel smashed through the forest before finally impacting a boulder, smashing it and leaving it the fallen in a pile of rubble.

Stalking forward Naruto found him. His broken body resting amongst rumble in a pool of his own blood. A hole where just inches from his heart.

"God is dead!" Procel spluttered. "Now you know... the secret they so desperately wanted to keep-"

Coughing up blood he continued. "What shall you-"

"I already knew." Stated Naruto. Procel's eyes widened to epic proportions. "Why else would he let people like you murder my parents." Taking out a lighter and striking it twice until it lit Naruto let alight the fallen's body. Walking away Naruto listened to Procel's screams as he was burnt alive.

Mission criteria

Objective: Locate and kill fallen angel Procel.

Location: Last seen in 2km outside Kyoto heading north to north east.

Accused: Murdering subordinates, abandoning the Grigori, theft of valuable information.

Information: Primarily sensor type. Focus on magical abilities. Know to rely on magical enhancement. Adept swordsman.

Mission Class: C

Assigned Operative: Naruto (No alias)

Signature: Shemhazai

Status: **COMPLETE**

 **Move list -** Moves will be in bold underlined font the first time they are introduced.

 **Chōshinsei (Supernova)** \- A slow moving, really big fireball. Slowly towers into the sky. Very hot.

Class: B

 **Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone)** \- A solid, semi aware clone that can be dispersed with a solid hit.

Class: B (Because of high chakra consumption)

 **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** \- A complex form of shape manipulation strong enough to form craters and break holders.

Class:B (I am aware it is usually a A class)

Thanks for reading. Please tell me where I can improve. Thank you - BowenStoryTeller


End file.
